1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric ovens and, more particularly, to an electric oven, in which hot air is supplied to a heating chamber for roasting edible meat such as beaf, pork and chicken.
2. Prior Art
A prior-art electric oven include an arrangement, in which meat is heated from a heater of a sheath heater disposed therebelow. In this electric oven, the heater of the sheath heater is subject to contamination and corrosion by water and fat dripping from the meat being done. Also, the fat dropping on the heater is burnt thereby to produce smoke.